Davies and Monster Island chapter 2
by The Anonymous Godzilla
Summary: I decided to upload part 2 since it seemed people read the other and liked it. (Well maybe just 2). Make sure to read the first one to understand this one.


After a couple hours crossing the sea, Davies sees an island not too far away. A military helicopter came out of seemingly nowhere and began attacking him. Luckily, he swapped the airport helicopter for a military one. The bullets however did dent it after a couple rounds. He steers the helicopter in random directions, dodging most of the bullets. Then came the missiles. First one missed. The second one hit the tail of the helicopter, causing Davies to loose control. The helicopter is now spinning and losing altitude at the same time. The other helicopter turns away and flies off. Davies then notices how close the island was. As the helicopter was about 5 feet off the beach, he jumped out. Unfortunately the helicopter had explosives in it, so when it crashed, it exploded. A shard of the metal cut Davies leg and arm. He realized then how big the explosion was. The trees were very tall and the explosion and smoke could be seen over them. Some trees not to far away began to shake. Davies didn't stick around to see what it was and instead found a nearby cave. He heard large footsteps. He then peeks out to see this huge creature he knew was Godzilla.

He must've come to investigate the loud explosion on his island. On his way back he almost trips into a ravine that had opened during the explosion. Most people would probably freak out and realize they're gonna die. Not Davies though. He'd been to hell and back. A little-er-giant lizard isn't gonna stop him.

Everyone was wondering what the hell that loud noise was on the beach. When Godzilla got back he reassured them all that any human is probably dead and that there is no threat. Of course, all the Kaiju trusted him for he is " The King of the Monsters!" Of all the Kaiju to sense anything, Anguirus could tell something was up. He went to investigate. Anguirus only found the destroyed helicopter and ravine. He then turned away and walked off reluctantly. He already could tell everyone was a little weird since the crash. Frequent pains in random Kaijus keep happening and the island seems a little strange lately. The only two to notice was Anguirus and Mothra. Then Anguirus felt a sharp pain in his right arm. There was seemingly nothing there though and it passed rather quickly. Same thing happened to Godzilla earlier. Whatever was causing this must've just came on the island. So next thing you know, Anguirus and Mothra are back at the scene of the crime, or rather a crash. He then notices a light in the nearby cave. As soon as he sticks his head in, he feels a sharp pain as his eye is shot with a bullet. Davies uses a second route out of there but the giants already are following. It's hard to see the little human as well. Easy when you get shot though. Davies then uses the last of his bullets and ditches the gun that gets crushed. He ditches into the deep woods where they loose track of him. After realizing what he'd found, Anguirus tells Godzilla a human survived the crash. Though he's too late when the military arrives in response to the coordinates from the military helicopter that shot Davies down. It seemed as if the whole Navy arrived. Everyone then opens fire as the Kaijus attack every one of them. Ripping them apart, crashing them, and flipping them over. They deal with them rather quickly. By the first couple minutes most of the fleet is dead. Davies hijacks the last attack boat in a last ditch attempt at escape. Then Godzilla rises in front of him and breaks the front of the ship off as Davies is attempting a getaway. Realizing Godzilla has submerged. Davies jumps off there before Godzilla can flip it over. After that close call, Davies realizes it's either self termination, or survival. Luckily he snagged some ammo from the boat.

On the way back to his cave, Davies trips on a rock and gets cut on a piece of metal on his lower leg. A ravine opens up near him. He decides to test it. He puts some first aid on the wound and soon enough, the thing closes. He realizes he has a link to the island somehow that whenever he is hurt, the island is too, but what about its residents?


End file.
